August 4, 2014/Chat log
Welcome to the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat 6:02 Flower1470 Hey Silly 6:02 Dragonian King hi lily i is first Loving77 has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 6:07 Loving77 hey hey hey 6:08 Flower1470 Sup Peep 6:08 Dragonian King sup peep sooooo whats up with you guys FRIGGING FRIG 6:25 Flower1470 :P THERE ARE SOMETHING I WANTED TO TELL YOU AGAIN BUT I FORGOT UGH 6:26 Dragonian King AGAIN i'll help did it involve yugioh 6:28 Flower1470 it might've WAIT did i ever show you this? https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=GOy1BXuzRVc&index=81 i have 78 videos in my watch later holy cow 6:34 Dragonian King wait is there anything gross because i'm eating right now 6:34 Flower1470 no XD 6:34 Dragonian King ok good 6:34 Flower1470 it funny tho so you might choke 6:35 Dragonian King DARK PHYSICIAN OMG THE OTHER DUDE IS KAIBA I THINK 6:36 Flower1470 YES 6:36 Dragonian King yay its ash lolwut that was interesting btw lily it's* 7:04 Loving77 Bleh I'm editing chapter nine but idk how to finish the chapter... 7:04 Dragonian King hmm thats a problem 7:05 Loving77 I just need ONE sentence to end it eeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee Nobody can write it for me so I'm just going to stare at the screen until I think of something :P 7:09 Dragonian King lol 7:13 Loving77 Great, I'm half done the sentence now idk how to end the sentence! 7:14 Dragonian King oof 7:19 Loving77 I think I got it 7:19 Dragonian King yay 7:20 Loving77 I hope the words make sense to other people :P That's good for you, Lily. I have 40 minutes until I'm getting off so you have plenty of time to get over here and edit. :D 7:22 Flower1470 boo 7:22 Dragonian King hurry up 7:22 Loving77 But don't push it off until the last 15 7:22 Flower1470 yeah, yeah Chrisgaff has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 7:27 Chrisgaff Hey guys 7:27 Dragonian King hi chris whats up 7:27 Chrisgaff Nothing. Tired, stressed. The usual when it comes to Payday 2 (A game I'm playing). 7:28 Loving77 hi chris 7:28 Flower1470 Hey Chris 7:30 Loving77 Half an hour warning, Lily. 7:30 Dragonian King BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP 7:30 Flower1470 oh boy 7:30 Dragonian King BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP Dragonian King has been banned by Flower1470 (undo). 7:30 Dragonian King BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP 7:31 Loving77 Silly should just say "BAN ME" :P Dragonian King has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 7:31 Dragonian King BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP 7:31 Flower1470 agreed 7:31 Dragonian King BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP BEEP oh okay BAN ME BAN ME BAN ME BAN ME Dragonian King has been banned by Flower1470 (undo). 7:31 Dragonian King BAN ME BAN ME Chrisgaff has ended the Chat ban for Dragonian King. 7:32 Loving77 DID ANYONE VOTE ON THE POLL YET????? Dragonian King has entered the Epic Toon Hangout Place chat. WOOHOO! 7:32 Flower1470 i did 7:32 Dragonian King i was trying to help peeeep (bawling) OH I FORGOT ABOUT THE POLL i'll go vote now 7:32 Loving77 VOTE 7:32 Dragonian King i voted 7:32 Loving77 YOU TOO CHRIS 7:33 Chrisgaff I already ahead of you. 7:40 Loving77 20 minute warning, Lily. 7:40 Flower1470 alright im coming brb back it didnt even need any corrections lol Now I'm off to play Wacky Zingoz wish me luck 7:47 Dragonian King gl my computer is LOUD right now all i did was move 43 files at once 7:47 Flower1470 lol is that all 7:51 Loving77 Posted it 7:56 Flower1470 594.9!!!! UGH 7:58 Loving77 I gtg bye 7:59 Dragonian King bye peep Loving77 couldn't handle the randomness and left chat. 8:00 Flower1470 ooo 8:30 Dragonian King “Me? Not really. I like crosswords more than card games.” Michaela said with a little laugh. you won't become queen of games with that attitude 8:30 Flower1470 :rofl: 8:55 Dragonian King so erm i guess lily is away so um chris whats up man 8:59 Flower1470 im here but im also not here 8:59 Dragonian King oh drat I MEAN UH hi 8:59 Flower1470 hi if i see one more gravity falls post i will kill someone 9:15 Chrisgaff *Hides* 9:16 Flower1470 no i wouldnt kill you i'd kill others first 9:30 Chrisgaff OK then/ *then...? 9:33 Flower1470 im gonna go 'night guys Category:Chat logs Category:August 2014